temptation
by rockbabybeth
Summary: A girl finds out that her supposedly dead bofriend is a vampire. She meets his friend and is "tempted" . I dont want to give anything away, so just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Andrew lay peacefully on his bed. He was waiting for someone. Nicole stood in the hallway, not wanting to disturb his adorable sleep. As she approached, Andrew sat up. He looked lovingly toward his girlfriend, and patted the bed. Nicole sat down softly and gazed into his emerald eyes with specks of brown.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head. It's 5:30, time to get up and out of bed." Nicole rolled over and opened her eyes. She cursed at the alarm clock. Nicole showered and scrambled to the bus stop. She boarded number 14 downtown to school. All the while, she tried to forget her dream, but it was always there. Bright and vivid, she remembered as if it were seconds ago.   
  
School was a blur. All she remembered was talking to her best friend Emily in the hall. "How are you doing Nicole?" Emily asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Nicole motioned for Emily to follow her around the corner where there weren't as many people. "I had another dream about Andrew last night. It was so real. I could almost touch him. I wish he would come back. "  
  
" Nicole, Andrew is dead. You know I'm the last one that would say this, but you have to realize Andrew isn't coming back. He's dead Hun." Nicole ran into the girl's lav where she burst into tears. Everyone thought he died in the car accident. But she knew he hadn't. He was around somewhere. If he wasn't then where was the body?   
  
"I'm not dead, you know that," said the familiar voice in Nicole's head.   
  
"Where are you?" Nicole screamed. "What good is a boyfriend when he isn't here?" She fell to the cold, ceramic floor. "Why did you leave me here?" she moaned, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"I didn't leave you my love. I would never leave you. I'm here, it's just not safe for you to see me yet. Please don't cry."   
  
"But I'm alone. No one believes me. They all think I'm grieving in a psychotic way." The lights went out and Nicole felt the warmth of Andrew's arms around her. She stopped sobbing, and felt a little better.   
  
The lights came on again. There was an address written on the fogged up mirror. Nicole took out a pen and copied it to her palm.   
  
Nicole boarded the bus downtown. The address was that of an old townhouse where she and Andrew had shared their first kiss. At far as Nicole knew it was abandoned.   
  
She lifted the old brass knocker. The man who opened the door seemed like someone out of the 1800's. His white shirt had billowy sleeves and ruffled cuffs. His pants were tight and black. His shoes appeared unlike any Nicole had ever seen. His black hair was longer than normal, but not long enough to stop him from qualifying as good looking. His eyes were a blue sapphire, alluring and mystifying.  
  
Nicole blushed as she realized she was staring. "You must be Nicole," the stranger said. Even his voice was charming. He spoke low and slowly in an old fashioned manner. "Andrew said you'd be coming. I just hadn't expected you so soon. Please do come in."   
  
As Nicole sat in the plush, old fashioned sofa, she was confused. What hadn't Andrew told her? Who was this mystery man? What was she doing in this house? She looked over at the mystery man, wondering.  
  
"Did Andrew tell you why you're hear?" He asked. Nicole shook her head slowly. 


	2. the truth comes out

"I've been thinking about how to tell you this. I thought I had more time. But I never decided… O well, Here it goes." He stood up and rubbed his temples while he paced.   
  
The stranger sat back down. "Andrew has been my best friend for as long as I can remember." He paused. "That's a really long time. We grew up together in a small British town. " For the first time Nicole noticed his accent. "My name is Damien. I am two hundred and twenty three years old. "  
  
Nicole seemed dazed. Damien didn't look a day over seventeen to her. She stared at him somberly, and realized he wasn't joking. If he was that old and he grew up with Andrew, then…  
  
Nicole fainted in her chair. She woke up in a beautiful old Victorian bed with a handsome man seated by her pillow. Her memory began to rush back. That was Damien. He wasn't human, and neither was Andrew.   
  
"I'm a vampires. Don't worry I don't kill anyone." Damien paused, giving Nicole a moment to process everything.   
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?"   
  
"Lucky guess?"   
  
"No seriously." Nicole said suspiciously.  
  
"Being a vampire comes with some cool traits. In two hundred years, I got a ton of practice at reading minds." Damien had an apologetic look on his face. But even that couldn't calm Nicole. She was steamed. Under another circumstance, she would have slapped Damien and walked away. Maybe if she hadn't wanted so badly to know about Andrew. Maybe if she wasn't so confused. Maybe if Damien wasn't so compassionately sexy…  
  
Nicole sat up slowly. She needed to know more. "Is Andrew a vampire too? " Stupid question. Of course he was. "So, he's a vampire. Why did he fake his death?"  
  
"We were almost caught. You see, Andrew has always been the social one. Ladies man if you will." Nicole thought of all the girls that were jealous of her and Andrew. He was a flirt. It had upset her, but Damien was still talking.  
  
"Well, this one girl became infatuated with him ten years ago. When he wouldn't go out with her, she stalked him. We moved and she tracked him for years. I thought she would give it up, but she never did. This year, she moved here to New York, and told her cousin, a vampire hunter, about us. When he found Andrew, Andrew had to fake his death to throw the guy off our trail. He's hiding for now, but when this all blows over and the hunter gives up he'll be back."  
  
Nicole sat still. The story was sinking in. Now she knew the truth. She almost didn't believe it. But it did explain everything. Then, there were those alluring eyes. How could you not believe those eyes. Nicole leaned towards Damien. She felt as if a string was pulling her and she had no choice.   
  
What the fuck was she doing?! She couldn't do this to Andrew. But she really, really wanted to…….  
  
Nicole heard the five o clock chime of Damien's grandfather clock. "I have to go," she mumbled as she hurried down the stairs to the living room, grabbed her coat, and started out the door.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Damien called appearing at the top of the stairs. Nicole thought he was very arrogant. How dare he say that? She wasn't his girlfriend.   
  
Yet. A part of her said. It was quickly snuffed out by her guilt over Andrew. He has to go into hiding and she lusts for his best friend. But Damien was so hot….. 


	3. the first sin

Nicole heard the five o'clock chime of Damien's grandfather clock. "I have to go," she said, starting down the stairs to the living room. She grabbed her coat and started out the door.   
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Damien called, as he appeared at the top of the stair landing. Nicole thought he was very arrogant. How dare he say that? He had no claim over her.  
  
"Yet", a part of her implied. The thought was quickly snuffed out by her guilt over Andrew. He has to go into hiding and she lusts for his best friend. But Damien was so hot…  
  
  
  
The next day Nicole found herself putting on clothes she hadn't worn since Andrew left. Boys whistled at her in school and she thought, "I'm Andrew's, shut up." But deep down she knew she would go see Damien after school. So when she stood at the front door of the old house and lifted the brass handle, she wasn't in the least bit surprised.  
  
The door opened, revealing Nicole to Damien who had been praying, or as close to it as he could come being eternally damned and all, that she would come. The surprise and relief showed on his face for a fraction of a second. He hoped that Nicole hadn't seen it. She had though.   
  
  
  
"So he is not as confident as he seems, this guy gets better everyday," Nicole thought.  
  
Damien stepped aside and Nicole walked in. She hoped he didn't bring up Andrew. Damien was close to her now; she didn't remember him standing so near a second ago.   
  
  
  
Damien couldn't think of anything but Nicole's full lips. He swiftly leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Their lips touched softly at first, then harder. Nicole threw her arms around Damien's neck and opened her mouth to his tongue.   
  
Damien gathered Nicole in his arms and carried her over to the couch she'd sat on the day before. He laid her down and climbed over her. As he began to unbutton her blouse, she pulled away.   
  
"I can't do this," she murmured.   
  
"Is it because of him?" Damien asked.   
  
Nicole raised her head to meet his eyes and nodded. Damien rose; his pants settled perfectly, his shirt looked good wrinkled. Nicole was tempted, so tempted. "Can I make you some coffee or do you want soda?"  
  
"Coffee's fine" Nicole sat up and straightened her blouse.   
  
"I have a tv in the kitchen if you want to watch something." Nicole was grateful for the distraction and slowly walked into the kitchen. She wanted to waste some time and gain her composure.   
  
  
  
Damien stood at the counter, slaving over the coffee maker. He looked like a puppy who had just been hit with a rolled up newspaper. He turned around to hand Nicole her coffee and even his sexy eyes were sad. Somehow it made him even more appealing.  
  
Nicole sat down at the small coffee table. Damien turned on the tv, but all he could find to watch was daytime soaps. He sat down across from Nicole. Awkward silence loomed around them.   
  
  
  
"Will Andrew know about what we just did?" Nicole asked.  
  
"No. Not unless you tell him."  
  
"So he can't read my mind like you can?"  
  
"No he can just talk in it. Speaking of which have you heard from him?"  
  
"Not since yesterday before I came. Maybe he thinks I am mad at him."   
  
Damien shifted uncomfortably and his foot touched Nicole's. He could feel her warmth through her sock. He remembered how they had kicked off their shoes while making out and couldn't help stiffening.   
  
Nicole felt Damien's foot brush hers and couldn't stop herself any longer. She rubbed her foot against his which had retreated under his chair. Damien looked up at Nicole who was staring into her coffee mug. Her foot traveled softly up his leg. He was getting harder. She massaged him until he couldn't take it any longer. He got up and walked to her side of the small table. In one motion, he pulled her up and they were kissing. Lips and tongues collided. Damien's hand slid up Nicole's shirt while she groaned.   
  
He pulled out his hand, taking hers and leading her upstairs. Kissing frantically, tripping a couple of times and falling all over each other making-out, they finally made it.   
  
Damien opened the door to his bedroom and they got under the sheets. Nicole had the best time of her life in that bed. Over and over again. 


	4. authors note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I'm so sorry about leaving you guys hanging for so long. Life's been hectic. But summer came and with it some time! So I got up chapter's 4 through 6. They are getting a little shorter so sorry about that. But there is much more of the plot to come. It's all in my head though I have to get it down on paper.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Thanx for reading. I love yas! 


	5. morning

Nicole awoke slowly, peacefully fluttering her eyes and remembering the night before. She turned over gently, careful not to wake Damien. He was sleeping as soundly as a newborn baby. At rest he looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. Nicole was free to think of him as innocent as long as his eyes were softly shut. Damien had smooth curves of cheekbones. The apples of his cheeks were red as if from windburn. So soft, his face was beautiful, but there was definitely something about his presence so that you knew he was not a "pretty boy", he was very manly. Boy was Damien a man, Nicole thought.  
  
A few minutes later, Damien awoke. He caught Nicole staring at him and she blushed furiously. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and luaghed it off.  
  
"Coffee to wake you up?" he asked.   
  
"No thanks," Nicole said, "caffiene makes me shaky. Do you have any orange juice?"  
  
"Sorry don't carry anything but coffee."  
  
"Well then," Nicole sighed "I guess you'll just have to wake me up." She grinned devilishly.  
  
"I can definitely do that" said Damien kissing her passionately.  
  
They were really getting into it when the 8 o clock church bell rang.   
  
"O my god," Nicole exclaimed. "I have to get to school!"  
  
She scrambled into her clothes, ran down the spiral staircase, grabbed her coat and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Stumbling out the front door, she yelled, "I'll see you at 5!" 


	6. puzzled return

The door creaked open as Nicole returned from school. Her bag and shoes clattered down by the door. She called for Damien, but there was no response. Nicole began to worry as murmurs drifted up from the cellar.   
  
"How long do we have?"  
  
"About an hour"  
  
"Can we try to get Nicole?"  
  
The air became stifling as Nicole recognized the second voice as Andrew. She walked into the kitchen where she witnessed utter disarray. The table was thrown over and chairs were pushed to the side of the room. She heard more murmuring. It was unintelligible but she could pinpoint its direction. The noise was from beneath her.   
  
She searched for a cellar door. Dust clouded her vision as she prowled through closets and cabinets. At last, she tripped over a string in the kitchen, falling right on top of Andrew and Damien. The string was a trap door, Nicole realized. That explained the chaos of the kitchen. Everything had to be moved so that there was access to the basement. Why go through so much trouble.   
  
Nicole looked around here when she got to her feet. The room's furniture consisted of one lone couch and two upright coffins. For a split second, Nicole wondered what the coffins were doing there. Then she scolded herself. Andrew and Damien were vampires! They slept in the coffins all day. The sun burnt vampires in all the old movies. That didn't explain everything though because she had also seen Andrew out during the day. And Damien was awake to answer the door that afternoon.   
  
Nicole began to puzzle this. Then, had to put her thoughts aside. Andrew and Damien were packing for something. 'The conversation…,' she thought and looked to Andrew for answers. 


	7. leaving

Andrew couldn't look her straight in the face. Had he been about to leave without her? What a bastard.   
  
"We're flying to Europe tonight. We have three tickets and were hoping you would come with us. But there is one thing. We're not coming back. Ever. Or at least not in a few lifetimes. I'm sorry but there isn't time to explain."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"What about your parents, your family, your life?" This from Andrew, as he stood with his arms crossed. He did not want to force immortality upon her. But it wasn't for him to decide. "People will come looking for you."  
  
Nicole gave him a glare. She signified that she was coming. He wasn't going to stop her. Nicole flipped her soft golden red hair with a small head movement, enticing both the vampires. Turning her eyes upon Damien, she willed him to speak.   
  
"We'll just have to frame her death then won't we? We can push Nicole's car off a cliff before the flight. The combustion will have the authorities stumped and hopefully everyone will take her for dead. The only thing is. Nicole, you can't bring anything with you."  
  
  
  
As the stars came out that night, Nicole grabbed her mother's keys off the kitchen counter. God forgive me, she thought. Then, she realized she had been sleeping with the damned and saw only ludicrous nature of prayers by her. Still, she had to ask whoever was up there to watch over her mother who had been nothing but innocent her whole sheltered life.   
  
"Mom, I'm going for ice cream down by the Cliff walk."   
  
"Be careful hun, and be back by one alright?"  
  
"Yes mother," Nicole hesitated, then, "I love you." The door slammed. Nicole climbed into her mother's Mustang convertible and backed out of their driveway. At this moment, caught up in the joy of leaving, Nicole did not realize the depth of her doings. 


End file.
